Lilies on a lost grave
by GatewaysDiary
Summary: Post DoC-Genesis comes back from being asleep, welcomed by a world that has forgotten him. He sees just what his quest for salvation has caused. Random musings after a long hiatus


Genesis looked around at the ground and his eyes softened. He hadn't meant it to be like this. He had always thought that surly something good would come from him being a hero, he would do something that would make him different, something that would make him worth remembering, and instead all he had done was destroy everyone who would ever care to think about him again.

He shut his eyes as he placed his head against the tomb stone, the lily in his hand. "I am so sorry, I never meant for you to get caught up in this." He said sadly as he ran his hand over the long forgotten name of his best friend. Zack had buried Angeal after his death, and Zack had been laid to rest right beside him not to long after wards.

Genesis shook his head, his hand clinching into fist. He had been awoken, but awoken to what? To see the aftermath of his sins, to be tormented by a past he could never change? To cry over those that had lost their lives trying to help him see what he was doing? And those that had lost their lives because of what he had done.

He looked around, the world was broken. Shattered like the lives of so many people who walked on it. He had said once that if he were to go, he would take the world with it and he had. He had lost everything and everyone. Broken into so many pieces not even the most remarkable puzzle solver could ever put him back together again, and he had left the world in the exact same way. Everyone had lost someone, some people had lost more then others. Things they would never get back, things that couldn't come back.

"_I want to be a hero!" "Genesis, I don't think it works that way-" "Yes it does 'Geal! Just wait and see. I'll be the greatest hero in the world. I'll make this world better and safe, everyone will be happy. Just wait Angeal, just wait and see. I promise, everything will be better."_

Genesis felt a tear slide down his cheek, landing on the pure white lily that sat on his friends gave. "I broke my promise Angeal. I always break my promises." He said as he felt the black wing twitch behind him. "You said I wasn't a monster, but I was Angeal. I was long before this thing proved it to the world." He said as he lifted his head from the tomb stone, "Even the puppy couldn't see. So blinded by his thoughts that everyone was good." He said before standing up and moving back just slightly. "I wonder Angeal. . . if you could see me now what would you think?" He said before he looked up at the sky. It was a perfect day, not a cloud for miles, the sun shining on him and all he could think was how unfitting it was.

He felt like there should be rain pouring from the sky, a chill so cold if froze the world over, and the sun hidden away in sorrow, but he supposed Gaia had already had its time to morn the fall of the heros that it deserved. All it did now was mock the 'hero' it had been left with.

He had enough time to visit one more grave before he needed to move on, one last place to see. He walked to the shadows of the budding apple tree and knelt down. With a sad smile he placed his hand over the grave marker for the only angel he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"_Oh no are you hurt sir?" "Don't TOUCH ME!" "But. . . your hurt, don't you need help?" "I'm a monster, I need nothing." "Everyone needs help, no matter what or who there are. Please let me see your face. . . your. . . Gene-" "I shouldn't be here." "No, no stay. I won't tell anyone you were here. Just. . . let me patch you up. Then you can go." _

Genesis smiled faintly but his smile quickly faltered. "Even your death may as well been by my own hands." He said quietly as he leaned forward and placed the last flower that had been found in Midgar on the grave. He stepped back away, glancing over the three graves. There were no bodies here. The bodies had been lost, taken back to Gaia's core where they belong, but the thought was the same.

Genesis closed his eyes as he looked up, willing the sky to open up and strike him down. To take the sorrow and regret he held and turn it into a weapon to remove him from this plan with, but none ever came.

"I am the monster, the pain, the sorrow. I am regret and heartache, the emotions the world has felt I will carry. I will be her sacrifice." He said quietly as his wing extended to full length.

He clinched his fist, now empty. _"Were in this together Genesis." "Open your eyes Genesis, your one of us!" "Even Monsters are allowed to have dreams, besides. . . does different really mean monster?"_

"I promise, to all of you. I will make this world beautiful. I will bring back what I myself took away. Some day. . . I'll see our home, the way it once was. . . no better. This world. . . will be your legacy, and I will make it worth your memories."

Genesis glanced back as he heard footsteps behind him and he didn't bother to turn and see who it was. After all no one he knew, and no one who knew him remained in this world. "It is beautiful." The voice said quietly and Genesis glanced back, seeing the black uniform of a Turk he about scoffed. "Are you here to kill a ghost Turk?" He asked, his voice drained. He didn't have the power to fight, he didn't have the will.

"I am here to pay my respects to the great people who have fallen, and to see . . . if there is one more who is willing to stand." The voice, clearly female said and Genesis looked back, the girl was still young. She would have been Zack and Aerith's age he guessed, had the two latter people been still among them. "Oh and who is this one you are after?" The girl smiled faintly. "That all depends . . . on who you wish to be, the SOLDIER or the monster?" She said and Genesis looked closely at her before he shook his head. "I am neither." He answered and the girl smiled. "Good."

**{A}{N}**

Alright this is crap and I know it but I am trying to get myself back into writing and this just sort of came out. Anyways expect more updates from me some happy, some sad, some crappy but updates none the less.


End file.
